Soul Eater: Why Justin Law Lemon for HikaruElric
by WKD.Blue
Summary: !WARNING THIS IS A LEMON!


**Soul Eater: Why? - Justin Law Lemon for HikaruElric **

**! No Copywrite Infringement Intended !**

**This is a LEMON if you don't like, don't read!**

**If You Can't Say Nothing Nice, Don't Say Nothing At All !**

**Hope you enjoy reading :0)**

**

* * *

**

Memories don't always remain in chronological order or return the moment they're called, preferring to remain stubbornly locked in secret compartments deep in the filling cabinets of the mind. Memories come back unexpectedly and often it would have been better to remain lost.

A female sat upon the academies roof top her silky long black hair swayed slightly in the passing breeze, her dark eyes shimmered off the reflection of the sun's rays as she peered skywards, even the grinning sun seemed to be mocking her this day.

Fiddling with the cross pendant that hung loosely around your neck you exhaled a deep sigh, this location had been the beginning of the end.

Devastated not only because you had replaced his duty but because you didn't understand how, he, your first true love, your soul mate could commit such a sinful betrayal.

Your mind went into overdrive, bombarded by questions. Why did he leave? When was his mind corrupted by evil? How did it happen? Was it your fault?

Through this devastation you began to reminisce.

When Shinigami first laid eye on you he considered you to be a valuable ally, he suspected you of possessing a careful soul and he was correct. Shinigami was the one responsible for changing you into the first kishin well aware that you would be capable of controlling such a power as Kishin Alucard he made the decision to seal him within your body.

With great power comes great fear, people of death city coward in your mere presence, they shunned you from day to day because of your special ability.

Terrified that madness would overtake your mind and that you would begin to obsess with power Shinigami took drastic action with pairing you up with the only demon weapon he felt trustworthy of the task, this chosen male coincidently was the only one who dared to speak to you, he feared nothing and no one.

Justin Law. The executioner. Thus making you his Meister.

However, this didn't last for very long, it wasn't because you were incompatible with one another but your bond went deeper then just Meister and Weapon, far from companions, it was more like love.

And it was this emotion of love, made the subconscious vault open, releasing one of those memories you would of preferred to forget. The day you ended it all.

Yourself and Justin were an unstoppable duo, it had only taken two days for you to collect 99 souls, today was the day when the witch hunt began.

You approached your destination fast.

"You ready Justin?" you asked twirling the thin lollipop stick fixed between your lips.

What? Yes, you did have a slight obsession with candy, the sweet alluring taste of strawberry lollipops to be exact. It was one of your traits, a habit which Justin not only hated but loved at the same time.

No reply from the latter.

Those dam earphones you cursed to yourself, equally it annoyed you for him to constantly listen to music when he should be concentrating, yet he looked so cute when he stood there pretending not to hear.

*Go on get him, make him squirm, he should be paying attention!* Alucards voice popped up in the back of your mind.

Instead you stopped straight in front of Justin blocking his pathway.

"HELLOOO!" you practically yelled right in his face

Justin stood there with a puzzled expression, he smiled and raised a hand "Hi."

Not forgetting the fact he still had his music blaring into his ears, it amazed you how he hadn't actually gone deaf. The blue eyed teenager had an unnatural talent for lip reading.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," you grumbled lowly mainly to yourself

"SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU," shouted Justin, proving it he pointed to his earphones.

WHACK!

*Hee-Hee Nice one* congratulated Alucard out of the blue

"You can pipe down as well," you hissed

Huffing angrily you continued up the path, into the unknown.

The pair of you shared the same dream, for Justin to become a death scythe. You were grateful to him for caring so much and the only thing you could think of by repaying him was to aid him in becoming a death scythe.

The witch proved to be troublesome. She had the power to destroy and she wasn't afraid to use it.

Blasted backwards you landed gracefully on your feet.

Alucard appeared *Is that all you got, you witch* he taunted

The pores in the palm of your hand started to secrete a clammy sweat, you had never felt fear before, you had a taste of it and it wasn't nice.

Nevertheless, the emotion of fear you felt wasn't from being afraid of the witch but being scared to lose Justin, one slip and BAM it might all be over.

*Oh come on* whined Alucard growing impatient

"Hikaru?" Justin's concerned voice pulled you back to reality.

Pulling a strawberry lolly from your pocket you shoved it quickly into your mouth, preparing to attack but something held you back.

Your mind screamed at you to advance but your body disobeyed.

Unexpectedly your hand begun to get scolded, instantly you dropped your weapon who just had to be Justin.

Suddenly it was to late, the witch charged and everything went black.

Your eyes fluttered open, instantly aware of the throbbing pain and the right side of the bed dipped, averting your eyes to the person it was the executioner himself.

*Oh goody she's awake….DO YOU KNOW HOW BORED IVE BEEN!…talking to myself, I thought I was going insane!* exclaimed Alucard to which you ignored

The blonde hared male wasn't listening to his music, a bad sign.

"The witch, did you get her soul?" you asked cheerily but that soon faded

He didn't utter a single word, only shook his head in a no gesture.

*Get her soul, HA! Are you kidding me, you choked kid* sniggered Alucard but you didn't find it very amusing.

"Not now Alucard," mumbled Justin barely audible

You had shifted position to be sitting directly in front of the blue eyed demon weapon, you could feel his shallow breath on your skin.

"Justin," you paused your eyes meeting innocent blue orbs "I'm sorry."

You didn't expect the reaction you got, Justin surprisingly pushed his lips onto yours causing your body to tense, it took a second to realise what was going on before you returned the kiss.

You sensed Alucard shudder to disappear into the upper reaches of your mind.

It was a gentle, passionate kiss as if Justin had almost lost something precious to him, his tongue traced along your bottom lip asking for entry, can I or can't I? You accepted pushing your tongue equally into his mouth. Both of you twisting and turning your tongues as if to be in an enchanted dance.

You parted for oxygen "Apology accepted" Justin's tone was seductive

You wanted him, now!

Clothes were quickly removed in a hurried motion, clearly he wanted you just as much.

Justin laid you down on your back kissing your neck and collarbone, he ran his fingers up and down the inside of your thigh as you ruffled through his golden locks with your fingertips massaging his head, his touch was spine tingling.

Justin's hands slid their way up your slender figure, fingers curved into your breast manipulating the flesh as he gentle squeezed and rubbed while nipping and sucking your neck playfully.

Seizing opportunity you traced his muscular physique with fingertips feeling his muscles flinch when sensitive areas made physical contact. About to reach his phallus he swiftly grasped your wrist pinning it to the side of the bed.

Smirking you knew he was playing games, teasing you, it wasn't fair that he got to have all the fun.

The blonde haired male began to plant butterfly kisses down your frame, his mouth connecting to bare skin felt magical, down further he kissed every inch, bit by bit.

Peering up from down south he had a sinister glint hidden behind them ocean blue orbs, you could feel his breath brush against your skin, he edged closer keeping his gaze locked onto your dark pleading eyes.

His mouth disappeared and you gasped at the sensation of his tongue being inside you, feeling every little movement of the flicks from his tongue.

Your hands clenched tightly around the bed sheets as you arched your back, letting slip a moan of delight, you even felt him smirk as he pushed in deeper and deeper.

He was in control but not for long, it was your turn to let lose your wild side.

Finding strength you rolled Justin onto his back so you were sitting on his hips, you could feel the blood pulsating into his member, you gently kissed down his well trained body, he shivered when you found those ticklish places.

Curving your fingers around the base of his penis you lifted it slightly and leaned down close enough to keep your lustful eyes on Justin's reaction when you flicked your tongue over the top of his shaft in a tormenting manner.

"Hikari," he whined, his innocent eyes begging you to carry on further.

You sniggered, taking him fully, saliva built up in your mouth as you started suck. A loud moan of bliss escaped from the males lips, clearly this feeling sent him insane, he was coming close to the edge, using will power to prevent him from reaching his limit.

Positioning yourself on all fours Justin saddled up behind you.

"You ready?" he purred into your ear alluringly

Ready? You were born ready!

Justin's hands grasped firmly around your hips, you held your breath when he pushed himself inside you slowly with careful precision, no pleasure without the pain right? He stopped for a brief moment allowing your body to adjust. The blonde pulled out and as he plunged back in vigorously a sharp intake of air was needed, carefulness replaced by brutality.

His pace begun to quicken, stepping it up a level to rough and hard, his groans faded out by the sound of your voice screaming his name, it was all to much for him to handle.

The sound of your cries entered his ear, the quickened rhythm, the sensation of being inside you, it wasn't long before he reached his climax with a satisfied moan.

The blue eyed male flopped down onto the bed beside, exhausted and panting for breath, you lay your head against his bare chest feeling it rise and fall, he wrapped an arm around you embracing you tightly and you both fell asleep.

Morning came quicker then expected, Justin still had his arm snaked around your body, he looked so peaceful asleep.

Remembering the witch event, it was you who held him away from his dream, you couldn't bare to lose him, so you decided to take the cowards way out and leave.

"Thought I'd find you here." a familiar voice brought you back to the present day.

You almost jumped from the roof top where he had startled you, although you would rather face death itself than to face him but even in death there would be no escape.

But why was he here? and how did he manage to get this far undetected?

"What are you doing here Justin?" you snapped rising to face the teen

Studying the familiar features, even under the control of madness he hadn't changed much. A calm exterior, the same ocean blue eyes, the same perfect blonde hair.

"Why?" he asked, you rolled your eyes, oh here we go "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

"I did," you defended sternly not letting your guard down

"A flimsy note," he interjected straightforwardly

You remained silent, sensing a hidden point to his sudden appearance.

"I loved you!…" he trailed off "Still love you."


End file.
